Can You Keep A Secret?
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are all hidding something from one another...
1. Chapter 1

Can You Keep A Secrete? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are with a new Austin & Ally story. I came up with this idea after watching the Good Luck Charlie episode "Can You Keep A Secrete?" So I thought I'd put this out. I hope you guys like it :) I do not own anything from Austin & Ally so please ENJOY!:) **

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally Dawson smiled as she looked at the wooden box that sat in front of her. Normally she would have a happy upbeat smile but this time she had a smirk mostly and her eyes were wide with happiness.

The box in front of her contained something secrete. Something that only she knew about and if anyone ever found out; well things might not end well at all. However that didn't stop her from holding her box.

She picked it up and looked into the lid. Instantly she smiled once more and close the lid. Placing it onto of the top self in a cabinet that was against the wall by the closet in the practice room. The book case was new; she got for the room.

Taking the red heart shaped key she placed it in her back pocket and began to head towards the door. With one last look at the small box sitting on the self; she closed the door behind her...

* * *

Austin Moon laughed as he looked into his closet and placed an item inside. It was the millionth item he had collected and he needed to make sure no one found out what he was up to.

His parents surly didn't know but that didn't mean they saw him sneaking up stairs with a whole trash bag of it. No matter the case Austin still was the only one that knew. Not even Dez knew what he was up too and he planned to keep it that way.

But the items inside his closet were getting to cramped because he was putting to much stuff in it. There were small pieces of items scattered around that he needed for something special. Besides he liked surprises.

Closing his closet door Austin sighed and fell face first onto his bed. The minuet his head hit Trish's blanket from Yarn Bran he fell asleep instantly. He thought about his secrete and he thought it was best not to tell anyone yet...

* * *

Trish De La Rosa was thinking hard as she sat at her new job at Kitten's Kat Place. She had never kept secrets from anyone; not even Ally. Heck she couldn't even keep it a secret when she found out Ally liked Austin a while back.

So how was she going to keep this secrete? Especially since she knew all her friends would be mad at her. Mostly Austin would be mad at her but he would be happy for her right? As well as Ally and Dez; they'd be happy right?

Anyway Trish smiled at a certain thought; a thought she was going to keep for herself. Her boss had told her an hour ago to clean the kitten's cage and she still hasn't done it.

No she's been too busy keeping secretes from her friends. Maybe they would be happy for her? However Trish was going to wait; wait to tell anyone until the right moment. Even if it meant keeping secretes...

* * *

Dez Fisher stood covered in another blow of chilly from his enemy. Even though he and his sister was dating that still didn't mean Dez and that jerk chuck had to be friends. No they were still enemies.

But Dez knew chilly was his last problem and he had a plan. A plan that involved people he rather he didn't get involved. However nothing was going to change his mind and he was going through with what he wanted.

This plan was top secret. No one knew it was coming and no one knew what was going to happen. However that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was going to be hard; and when he means hard; he means hard.

If only Chuck saw what was coming towards him. If only Austin knew... If only anyone knew anything...But Dez was going to say anything; he was going to get to work without telling his secretes...

* * *

**A/N - Ohhh...Can you guess everyone's secretes? Anyway thanks for reading I hope you like it :) Please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Keep A Secrete? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two. Thanks so much for all the reviews I woke up to four reviews; you guys ROCK!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally. A little more might be revealed soon so bare with me lol :) But please ENJOY chapter two. Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

School was busy as normal as Ally sat in class. However everything was hard for that day and she was not in a good mood. All she could think about was that box she had placed inside the practice room. She really needed to get to it.

The box she kept had secretes that even Ally was ashamed of. If anyone saw them she would be embarrassed; and well let's just she would be in trouble. It was nothing serious to be honest but it was something that could ruin friendship.

No matter school was almost over and she needed to make sure that Trish, Austin, or Dez didn't get to the box before she did. For some reason she was in a mood and she was really worried about the box. This was even more secrete then her book.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked as Ally looked at him.

"Hu?" Ally asked a little lost at what Austin was talking about.

"You seem out of it. Are you sure you're okay?" Austin asked again with a smile.

Good Ally loved that smile...wait what? Anyway she nodded and he left the subject alone. It was like he knew just what she was thinking. Sometimes Ally wonder if she and Austin had some kind of hidden communication they didn't know about.

No matter it was almost lunch and Ally was sure that no one will beat her to Sonic Boom. Besides everyone had to go home first they all did have their own lives after all. But Ally was still impatient and it was bothering her and she hated it.

"Are we still gonna work on a new song after school?" Ally asked as Austin turned to her and nodded.

"Yup! We need a new one for the festible on Friday." Austin said as he wrote something on his class work.

"Have any ideas for a song?" Ally asked as she continued you work as well.

"Maybe something new; something no one will expect." Austin said with excitement.

"That might work you know I had a few ideas last night when I was watching TV." Ally explained with a small laugh.

"How do you get ideas by watching TV?" Austin asked with a confused look that made Ally laugh.

"I have my ways." Ally said with a smile that made Austin laugh this time. They both continued to laugh.

* * *

"You're not going to tell Austin right?" Dez asked as Trish shook her head.

"No of course not; you're not going to tell Ally right?" Trish asked as Dez shook his head this time.

"As long as you keep my secrete; I'll keep yours." Dez said with a smile.

"Awesome you know you're not that bad when you're not being weird." Trish said with a small giggle.

"You're not that bad when your being bossy." Dez said as he and Trish laughed.

At the moment the two were sitting on a bench in the hallway that their lockers. They had both found out something interesting about one another and decided to keep it between them. Austin and Ally didn't need to know at least not yet...

No one was in the halls since they were supposed to be in calls. Trish made an excuse that she was using the bathroom and Dez was supposed to be going to the computer room to finish a assignment. But they were really meeting one another.

"So what do you think of my news?" Trish asked as she and Dez began to walk back to their classes.

"I'm shocked and a little upset but I know it makes you happy so I'm happy." Dez said with a smile as Trish smiled.

"Thanks Dez." Trish said as she gave him a friendly hug; which was un-normal.

""What did you think of my plan?" Dez asked with wounder, he needed Trish's advice.

"Well I'm impressed but I think you should tell Austin first." Trish said with a look.

"I know; but I can't; things might not work out well." Dez said as Trish nodded and waved him goodbye.

The two went sepret ways and their conversation was kept to themselves. They would continue on with life like nothing until they decided to tell Austin and Ally. But for now they were keeping it quiet and no one would be the wiser...

* * *

When the school bell rung for lunch Austin was more happier than he ever been. The only reason he was happy was because another day was over and another day ment another minuet closer to his surprise. No one knew about and he was happy.

Lunch was no different. Team Austin always sat at a table together sometimes joined by other's but today it was just them. However something seemed weird; it was like Trish and Dez knew something he and Ally didn't.

"Can you believe Mrs. Williams?" Austin asked as he shoved his fork into the school's un-known food.

"I know she yelled at us at the start of class for coming in when the bell rung." Ally explained with a frown.

"That witch; I never did like her." Trish said with a disgust look as she began to eat her food.

"Is this still about ninth grade?" Ally asked as Dez and Austin looked the two with confusion.

"All because of that look I gave her; she's been at my throat since then!" Trish exclaimed as Austin laughed.

They went quiet for a little after that statement. Only because Cassidy and Milly were walking by and none of them wanted to say anything to either of them. If they acted like nothing was going on; then the girls would ignore them.

However Austin smiled when he looked up at Ally. She was laughing at something Trish said as he smiled. Anything Ally did made him smile; which of course was un-normal towards any girl. It seems only Ally can make him smile.

"Hey Austin." Kiarr said as she bent next to him.

"Hey Kiarr." Austin said as everyone else greeted Kiarr.

"Are we still meeting Friday?" Kiarr asked as Austin nodded.

"Yup same time, same place." Austin said as Kiarr nodded and waved goodbye to everyone.

Ally looked like she was about to say something when the bell rung. Boy was Austin happy that the bell did ring. He was saved and he made his way towards his next class in a rush. All he knew was he couldn't wait till school was over...

* * *

**A/N - Oh...so many secretes yet no one knows what they are...I do! lol :) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW if you want to find out more!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Keep A Secrete? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally. Things get more intresting in this chapter...ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Austin walked home today; he didn't really feel like being in a crowded place with a bunch of people. Besides it was a nice day out and tomorrow was the first day of fall. So why no walk home one last time while he still had a chance.

The small breeze blew across Miami which was a little weird since it was normally sunny and nice. But today it was supposed to rain at some point which kept Miami kind of humid. Austin smiled to himself as he watched his feet on the side walk.

However Austin had a weird feeling; a feeling like he was being watched. Turning around he noticed that no one was behind him and he shrugged it off. As soon as he got home he was going to get his chores done and head to Sonic Boom.

When he did get home fifteen minutes later he threw his back pack onto the couch and made sure to get everything done. It only took him an hour. Instantly he left his house and made his way towards Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally." Austin greeted when he saw Ally at the counter.

"Hey Austin; what's up?" Ally asked with a smile.

"The sky." Austin said with a laugh as Ally playfully smacked him on the arm.

They walked up to the practice room together and normal Ally closed the door. Austin sat at the piano and something caught his eye. Looking over he noticed a small wooden box sitting on the bookshelf they had gotten for the room.

He stood up and walked over as Ally was talking to him with her back turned. At the moment Austin wasn't paying attention; he was too caught up in the small box. For some reason he was curious about it.

When he walked up to the box he grabbed it and began to look it over. The box was defiantly small and there were little dark brown vines all carved around it. There was a heart shaped lock and no key.

"Austin don't touch that!" Ally screeched as she snatched it out of his hands.

"Why?" Austin asked with interest.

"Because it's mine; and my secretes are in here." Ally explained with worry.

"Your keeping secretes from me?" Austin asked a little hurt.

"I can explain - " Ally began only to be interrupted.

"You know what save it; later Ally." Austin said a little mad and hurt.

"But Austin I -" Ally began only to be cut off by the practice room door slamming.

Austin was hurt; Ally never kept anything from him; so why was she now? Even though he was keeping something from her, his was under a different circumstance. He hated hurting Ally but it still wasn't fair.

Walking home Austin knew he was being childish; being mad at Ally for hiding secretes, when he was. He was mad, not only because of Ally but because of himself as well. He wanted to know what was in that stupid box...

* * *

Trish walked into Sonic Boom a little after Austin left. She was confused because she had seen Austin storm out of the store. Normally Trish would have said something but she decided to leave it alone. Instead she began to look for Ally.

Walking up to the practice room Trish smiled as she opened the door. Ally was sitting at the piano with her head on the keys. She looked really upset; knowing Austin & Ally; they were fighting over something dumb and now Trish had to fix it.

"Hey Ally." Trish said with a smile towards her friend.

"Hey Trish..." Ally trialed with sadness.

"What happened between you and Austin?" Trish asked while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Well you know the box you got me and the stuff I told you I put in it?" Ally asked as Trish nodded.

"Yeah?" Trish asked with even more interest.

"Austin saw it and was looking at it and I told him I had secretes in it and now he's mad." Ally said with a frown.

Trish frowned; some days she just wanted to smack Austin across the face for being an idiot. No matter she didn't because she knew Ally would be mad at her if she did. Boys were dumb and got upset over the littlest things; Trish already knew that.

So Ally came over and sat next to Trish. She continued to talk to Trish about problems and Trish began to pretend to listen. She wasn't really interested unless it involved her and Austin. This was going to be a long talk.

* * *

Dez continued to walk to Austin's house. He knew the route from his house to his friends by heart since he's been over there many times. He and Austin have been friends since Kindergarten and they told each other everything.

Well almost everything. Dez wanted to talk to Austin about his plan; he really did; but he knew Austin wouldn't agree. So for now he kept everything to himself. When he arrived to Austin's house he just walked right in.

They were like brother's; they always let one another into each other's house. Austin was sitting on the couch in the living room curled up on a blanket. He only did that when he was upset. Not only that but Disney Channel was on the television.

"What's up buddy?" Dez asked as he sat next to Austin.

"Ally's hiding stuff from me and I don't know if I should be upset or not." Austin said with a frown.

"Think about this way; you shouldn't; and you wanna know why?" Dez asked as Austin looked at him.

"Yeah." Austin said as he sat up.

"You're keeping an secrete from her as well." Dez said with a look. "Only I know your secrete." Dez said with a laugh.

"I know I still think we should tell but what if she's mad at me?" Austin asked with worry.

"Hey if she is; she'll get over it." Dez said as Austin sent him a look.

"I see; so you think I should tell Ally; and what about the stuff in my closet?" Austin asked as he crossed his arms.

"Don't know; but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Dez said as he stood up.

After talking to Austin he had to leave. His plan was working and it needed more. Chuck was never going to see anything coming. Dez realized he never answered Austin question about the items inside his closet.

It was a good thing he didn't because Austin needed to keep those items; for now at least...

* * *

**A/N - OH...still woundering what everyone's hiding? Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Keep A Secrete? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally and I hope you like this chapter a lot. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Trish walked home that night after she talked to Ally about Austin. That boy had problems sometimes and Trish was normally annoyed with him and decided that she needed to have a chat with Austin.

As soon as Trish made it to Austin's house she hid when the front door open. Hiding between the bushes Trish smiled when she saw Dez walking past. When he was gone she dashed for the front door and rang the doorbell without a second thought.

"Trish?" Austin asked as soon as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Austin asked with worry and wounder.

"I need to talk to you about Ally." Trish said as Austin moved over and allowed her inside.

"There's nothing to talk about." Austin said as they made their way in and he handed her a water bottle; which she took.

"Really?" Trish asked with annoyance. "Then why did you get mad about that box she had?" Trish asked as she took a sip.

Austin went quiet for a few minutes. Trish was pretty sure he was thinking of a reason and yet she could tell that he was even being suspicious as to why Trish was really here. But Trish knew she was here because of Ally.

"Hello; I asked you a question five minutes ago!" Trish exclaimed finally getting upset.

"I know, it's just Ally never keeps anything from me; so why now?" Austin asked as Trish let out a laugh.

"Because if you were smarter and opened your eyes more; you'd understand." Trish said as she began to head for the door.

"What does that mean?" Austin asked trying to stop her from leaving.

"You'll find out soon enough; oh and thanks for the water Austin." Trish said as he nodded and she left.

Trish smiled as she walked out of Austin's house. The only reason she said her answer was because Austin didn't really need to know what she really was thinking at the moment. And with that thought; Trish smirked.

* * *

Dez moved across the counter of Sonic Boom as he sat by the cash register looking through his book bag. Not many people were in the store at the moment and he was glad; if someone saw him; he'd be toast by Ally.

Jumping down from the counter he walked over to the piano and lifted the lid. Placing a small pack in he tied a string that was attached to the outside. It was a good thing that the string was invisible; otherwise his victum would see it.

"Dez what are you doing?" Ally asked causing him to jump and close the lid.

"Nothing." Dez said as Ally looked like she was about to say something but turned around anyway.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Ally said as she walked over to the counter and took care of a costumer.

Dez watched as she handed the guy his change and left the store. For some reason Dez could see that Ally was upset and instantly knew it had something to do with Austin. It was obvious and she looked like she needed someone to talk too.

"Are you okay Ally?" Dez asked as he leaned on the counter; it was weird that Austin or Trish wasn't here.

"No I'm not; how do you deal with Austin when he's mad Dez?" Ally asked right out of the gate.

"Well I just try and fix whatever I did wrong; then again I never really get him mad." Dez answered with a smile as he bit into a sandwich he had.

"Thanks Dez." Ally said with a smile. "And there's no eating in the store!" Ally exclaimed as she took his sandwich.

Dez frowned when Ally walked away with his sandwich. So far this was not his day; Chuck got him again at school; then he had to fix his plan because someone messed with it; and now Ally took his sandwich. Life just hated him...

* * *

**A/N - Lol poor Austin and poor Dez about his sandwich lol. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you liked it. So please do not forget to REVIEW!:) Chapter five will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Can You Keep A Secrete? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks for all the reviewslast chapter you guys ROCK!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally and I really hope you like this chapter!:) ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day Austin walked to Sonic Boom in hopes to talk to Ally about getting upset at her. All he wanted to do was apologize; besides he hated it when they fought.

Morning breeze blew across the sky and Austin smiled. In Miami it always felt like summer no matter what time of year it was; it was even this way in the winter. For some reason he could tell just by the weather that today was going to be a good day.

When he walked into Sonic Boom he noticed that there weren't many people around. Ally was standing at the checkout counter writing in her song book. Austin took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Alls." Austin said when he walked up to the counter; Ally looked at him, frowned, and turned around.

"Go away Austin." Ally said with annoyance; she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Look I'm sorry; I was out of line." Austin said as he walked to the other side of the counter to face her.

"Tell me about it." Ally said with a tone that made Austin cringe; she was never this mad at him before.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad about your little box; it's yours and I understand that now." Austin said as he leaned forward.

Silence came over the two of them and Austin was afraid on what Ally was thinking. Either she was going to forgive him, or she was going to yell and kick him out of the store, which he wouldn't blame her for.

"What took you so long to realize that?" Ally asked as Austin sent her a thinking look.

"Trish." Austin said as Ally nodded in understandment. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" Austin asked with hope.

"No; but next time I tell you not to touch something of mine; don't touch it." Ally said as she sent him a look.

"You have my word." Austin said with a smile; it was good to know she wasn't mad at him anymore.

Ally let out a small laugh as Austin made an attempt to jump onto the counter so he could sit on it; only to miss and fall. Austin groaned and sat up; when he saw Ally laughing; he just smiled.

People looked at him however since he was still on the floor and he finally stood after five minutes. When he stood he and Ally walked over to the piano and sat down; they wanted to work on a new song in case something came up.

"Guess who's the best manager ever!" Trish yelled when she walked into the store with a smile.

"You?" Ally asked as she and Austin turned around.

"Yup; Austin I got you booked for an interview on The Wake Up its Wendy Show (**1**) and they want a new song." Trish explained.

"Cool we were just about to start writing one." Austin said with a smile.

"So you two made up?" Trish asked as the two nodded.

"Yup and now were ready to rock!" Ally said as she fist pumped and Austin laughed.

"So let's get started." Austin said with a smile.

"Oh but first the last costumer is at the counter; I'm gonna help them; and you get some song sheet." Ally stated as she left.

Austin smiled as he watched Ally walk away towards the costumer. He hadn't realized he was staring at her until Trish cleared her throat; he looked at her; and she sent him a look. So Austin ignored it and stood up.

He was going to get the song sheets that he knew Ally kept in the piano bench they were sitting on. With a smile Austin opened the lid of the bench. However when he did he was splatted with chili.

Everyone gasped and turned around when they saw what happened. Austin frowned; this was the last time he was ever going to open this piano bench. He slowly closed the lid and wiped some chili off his face with his arm.

"Austin are you okay?" Ally asked walking back over to him and tossing him a towel.

"Yeah and thanks." Austin said as he took the towel and began to wipe his face off.

"Who would do this to someone?" Trish asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Dez..." Ally said as the three friends looked at one another and took off towards the outside.

* * *

**A/N - Poor Austin lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

(**1**) - **I do not own "The Wake Up It's Wendy Show" it is a refrence to the talk show on season one episode 21 of Hannah Montana. So thanks for understanding :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Can You Keep A Secrete? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we go chapter six. Thanks for all the amazing reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally! So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Austin, Ally, and Trish all walked towards Dez's house. Austin had gotten most of the chili off his face by now, but his shirt was stained and there was still some in his hair. Boy was he mad at Dez; it was a good thing Dez was away from him.

No matter it wouldn't be long until they would be face to face. Whatever Dez was up to; Austin got involved and no one made Austin Moon look like a fool. So as soon as they made their way to Dez' house Austin pushed the front door open without even knocking on it.

"Dez; Austin's here!" Didi yelled when she heard the front door open.

"I love how she just knows it's me!" Austin exclaimed as Trish and Ally laughed.

"Austin, Ally, Trish, what are you guys doing here?" Dez asked when he walked into the room with a

"I'm here to yell at you for the chili you put in the piano bench; it got Austin." Ally stated as Dez turned and looked at Ally; he laughed.

Everyone looked at Dez with a worried look. Has Dez finally lost it? No matter Dez walked out of the room before any of them could say anything. Didi joined them a few seconds later and listened to the three of them as they talked.

Trish was annoyed at the situation that Dez wouldn't even apologize to Austin for what he did. Austin however knew it wasn't ment for him and laughed at Trish and Ally's reaction. About ten minutes later Dez came back into the kitchen with a bag.

"What is that?" Trish asked with interest when Dez placed the bag down.

"This Trish is what I've been hiding the entire time." Dez said with a look as he opened the bag.

As soon as Dez opened the bag everyone jumped back as bags of chili and bowls fell out onto the floor. Everyone looked at Dez in shock but let it go once Dez explained his revenge on Chuck; leaving the part out about Austin.

Ally laughed after a few seconds and the group now turned to Ally and gave her a funny look. Everything that Dez was hiding was just some dumb plan to get revenge on his old enemy and it was pretty dumb. Who wouldn't laugh at the idea?

"That's the dumbest secrete I've ever hear." Austin said as Ally nodded in agreement.

"Oh please at least my secrete doesn't involve selling a song." Dez said as Austin gave him a look.

"Austin what is Dez talking about?" Ally asked as Austin turned and gave her a nervous smile.

"Nothing!" Austin exclaimed instantly as Dez laughed.

"Oh please like it's nothing; you so sold one of Ally's songs to Hannah Montana." Dez said with a laugh as Austin frowned.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ally and Trish exclaimed at the same time as they looked at Austin; everyone went quiet...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy...what do you think will happen? And you found out Austin's secrete and Dez's! LOL. Sorry the chapter was short couldn't think much for this chapter. Anyway I still hope you liked. And sorry about the Hannah Montana deal I'm listening to her old songs on my Ipod. Lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - R5's album in now out in stores!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Can You Keep A Secret? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter seven. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AWESOME!:) Anyway you find out Dez and Trish's secrets i in this chapter and there's quiet a bit of drama between Austin & Ally. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Austin why would you sell one of my songs; and which one!?" Ally asked with anger and hurt.

"Well you see; I kind of; might have; sold your song One In A Million(1)." Austin explained with worry and fright in his voice.

"Why!?" Ally screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Why would you do that!? That song was personal!" Ally shouted once more.

"Because Hannah loved it and she wanted to put it on her album and I knew you only wrote songs for fun." Austin explained with a small smile.

"I normally do; but this one wasn't for fun; this one was about someone!" Ally shouted with a frown.

"It was?" Austin asked as Ally went quiet and nodded. "Who?" Austin asked with a little hurt in his voice.

"Hu?" Ally asked confused by what Austin ment.

"I mean who did you write the song about?" Austin asked with annoyance.

"You..." Ally trailed as Austin's eyes went wide. "I wrote the song about you; but apparently you didn't care." Ally said as she began to walk away.

"Wait; Ally!" Austin yelled as Ally began to storm out of the building.

* * *

"Man; Austin really messed up; didn't he?" Dez asked as Trish nodded and leaned against him.

"Yup." Trish said as she looked up and smiled. "You know we have to tell them eventually." Trish added with a laugh.

"Yeah but not right now." Dez said as he wrapped his arms around Trish. "I can wait; they seem kind of; busy." Dez added as he and Trish laughed.

"I know; but do you think they'd be happy for us?" Trish asked as she and Dez sat down on a bench.

"I think they would be; although Austin might not be happy that your changing on him." Dez said as Trish nodded.

"Yeah but who would you chose?" Trish asked as she looked a Dez. "Austin or Taylor Swift?" Trish asked as Dez nodded.

"Good point; but still Austin's your friend." Dez said as Trish nodded once again.

"I know; but don't forget you have to tell Austin about Chuck." Trish said as Dez smiled.

"Oh I will, but not until he helps me out with a little revenge first." Dez said with a cocky smile.

"You Dez are one of the weirdest guys I have ever dated...and that's why I love you." Trish said as the two leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"Ally please wait!" Austin shouted as he followed Ally out of the building.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" Ally screamed as loud as she could. "I TELL YOU I LIKE YOU AND YET YOU STILL DON'T SEEM TO CARE!" Ally shouted once more.

"Please listen to me; I do care; I love you so much you have no idea how much I do." Austin stated quieter then Ally.

"Really?" Ally asked with annoyance in her voice; she scoffed. "Yeah right; you only care about yourself." Ally said as she turned back around.

"I only sold your song because Hannah has plans for it and she wanted to surprise you!" Austin exclaimed as Ally stopped and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked with wounder and she moved closer to Austin.

"I didn't want to tell you and neither did Kira or Hannah but now I have to tell you." Austin said with a small smile.

"That's right Moon, spill." Ally said as Austin let out a small laugh.

"Firstly I only sold your song so Hannah could sing it for you at your birthday party." Austin said as Ally's eyes widen.

"Party?" Ally asked with wounder as Austin nodded.

"Yeah that's why I was going to meet Kira on Friday we were going to set up your birthday party since your birthday's Sunday." Austin explained.

"Oh. And Hannah was gonna sing?" Ally asked with confusion.

"Yeah she was gonna surprise you and have you sing a duet of the song with her." Austin finished explaining.

"Oh well then; I guess Hannah wants a taste of old Ally Dawson!" Ally exclaimed as Austin laughed.

"I'm sorry Ally." Austin said with a smile.

"No I'm sorry; and I'm sorry I ruined the surprise and everything else." Ally said with a smile as well.

"Now on the other hand; you still like me?" Austin asked with a small laugh; Ally could only laugh as well...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter seven. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**1 - I do not own "One In A Million" Hannah Montana does! :)**

**P.S - Season final of Austin & Ally is on Sunday! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Can You Keep A Secret? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight. Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) Anyway you all will L.O.V.E this chapter I can promise you that. I'm proud of this chapter myself; this tunred out better then I wanted. No matter as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally and I relaly hope you enjoy it!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Austin was smiling; he was moments away from performing on Wake Up It's Wendy and he had a plan. Ally was going to be in the audience with Dez and Trish since he told them that he wanted them to be. So Austin looked through the curtains and smiled when he saw his friends.

_"We'll be back in five minutes!" _A voice shouted annoyance they were going to start soon.

He was nervous; Austin admitted that. Ally was going to be watching and she was going to be surprised when she heard his new song. In fact he hasn't even told Ally about the song he chose to sing.

Austin continued to pace back and forth as he thought positive. He was hoping to show Ally how much he truly loved her and how much he ment to her. However as Austin heard voices he got even more nervous and scared; he can't remember the last time he got so nervous.

No matter; he didn't have time to think about ditching or think about anything else. Because it was time and people began to cheer and Austin knew he was about to go one. All he hoped to see was Ally's smile; and her tears of happiness.

"And now here to perform his new song; give it up for Austin Moon!" Wendy shouted as everyone cheered.

The curtains opened and the music began to play. Austin grabbed the mic and turned to face the audience. Looking over he saw Ally, Trish, Dez, and his parents sitting in the audience watching him with smiles on their faces. He began to talk as the rhythm played.

"Before I sing; I'm gonna sing a special song my partner Ally wrote. I'm also singing this song for her." Austin said as the audience cheered.

_How did I get here; Turned around and there you were.__  
__I didn't think twice; or rationalize_  
_Cause somehow I knew._  
_That there was more than just chemistry._  
_I mean I knew you were kind of into me._  
_But I figured it's too good to be true._

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time.__  
__Can't find a single cloud in the sky._  
_Help me before I get use to this girl._

_They say that good things take time.__  
__But really great thing happen in a blink of an eye._  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you; were million to one._  
_I cannot believe it; your one in a million._  
_All this time I was looking for love._  
_Trying to make things work; that wasn't good enough._  
_Till I thought I'm threw; said I'm done; and stumbled into the arms of another one._

_Your making me laugh about the silliest stuff.__  
__Say that I'm your diamond in the ruff._  
_When I'm mad at you; you come with your velvet touch._  
_Can't believe that I'm so lucky._  
_I have never felt so happy; every time I see that sparkle in your eyes._

_They say that good things take time.__  
__But really great things happen in a blink of an eye._  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you; were million to one._  
_I cannot believe it; your one in a million._  
_All this time I was looking for love._  
_Trying to make things work that wasn't good enough._  
_Till I thought I'm threw; said I'm done; and stumbled into the arms another one._

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time.__  
__Can't find a single cloud in the sky._  
_Help me before I get use to this girl._

_They say that good things take time.__  
__But really great things happen in a blink of an eye._  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you; were million to one._  
_I cannot believe it; yeah..._

_They say that good things take time.__  
__But really great things happen in a blink of an eye._  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you; were million to one._  
_I cannot believe it; yeah..._  
_They say that good things take time._  
_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye._  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you; were million to one._  
_I cannot believe it; your one in a million._

_Your one in a million. Your one in a million._

Austin finished the song**(1)** and the audience began to cheer. He looked over to the audience and Ally standing there clapping as loud as she could. She even had tears of happiness in her eyes. That was what Austin wanted to see; he loved her so much.

Time past and he got done with the interview and he was now standing back stage getting ready to leave. However just as he was about to turn around a pair of arms wrapped around him and he looked down. Smiling Austin saw it was Ally who was hugging him.

"You did amazing!" Ally exclaimed with a smile as she let go of him and looked at her.

"Thanks; I'm glad you loved your little surprise." Austin said with a smile as Ally grabbed his hands.

"I did and you know the word is guy; right?" Ally asked as Austin let out a small laugh.

"Of course; I changed it to girl; so it was fit for you." Austin said again.

"I loved it; and it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ally said as the two looked into one another's eyes.

Before Austin knew it he was staring into Ally's eyes and he smiled. Ally began to lean in and Austin followed. Their lips ment and they stood there kissing. Instantly Austin smiled; it was like the whole world vanished and they were the only ones left. It was like he fell in love all over again with Ally.

They pulled away a few minutes later and looked at one another. However they were interrupted by Trish, Dez, and Austin's parents clapping.

"Yeah!" Dez exclaimed as he continued to clap making Austin go red with embracement.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Ally asked with worry; Austin smiled.

"Long enough to know that you two kissed." Mrs. Moon said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So are you a couple?" Trish asked as she came over to them.

"Well you see I -" Ally began only to be cut off by Austin; who grabbed her hand.

"Yes; this makes us a couple; of course if Ally wants to be my girlfriend?" Austin asked as Ally nodded; they pulled into a hug.

Austin smiled; this was one of the best days of his life. He and Ally were now officially dating and he was one of the happiest guys alive. No matter the group left and Austin was sure that the festible in two days was going to be an interesting...

* * *

**A/N - ASULLY! There you have there together now! Yeah! Did you like the chapter!? Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW! Chapter nine will be up soon; were not done yet!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**(1) - I do not own One In A Million Hannah/Miley does and the story explains why I changed the word from guy to girl. **


	9. Chapter 9

Can You Keep A Secret? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine. Thanks so much for all of your reviews and I promise you will find out Dez's plans and Ally's secret box. It's coming up in the next two chapters. Anyway you guys are AMAZING thanks for all the reviews once again! As normal I own nothing from Austin and Ally and I really hope you enjoy this chapter; even if it is shorter then the other's. So ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Guess who's an official couple!?" Trish exclaimed as she walked into Sonic Boom the next day holding up a Cheta Beat magazine.

"We are!" Ally exclaimed with a smile as Austin laughed.

"Yup; and nothing can get better than this!" Austin exclaimed as he took the magazine and flipped it open.

"This is amazing; everything is like I've always wanted it to be." Ally said as she leaned on the counter. "Now Trish we need to talk." Ally added.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked with wounder as she sent her friend a look.

"We need to talk about you and Dez; when are you gonna ask him out?" Ally asked with a smile.

"Um...Austin!" Trish yelled making Austin jump ad look at her. "What does the article say about you two?" Trish asked with a nervous look.

_"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are now official. Even though the song writer and the rocker are best friends were debating whether or not their relationship will last that long. However what concerns us more is their two friends Dez Fisher and Trish De La Rosa; are they a couple? Or are they friends?"_

"Really they still want to know about me and Dez?" Trish asked with a look of shock.

"Yup you two are famous!" Austin exclaimed as he passed the magazine back to Trish.

"Whatever; don't you two need to write a new song for the festible tomorrow?" Trish asked as Austin nodded and turned to Ally.

"So what do you say; shall we take this journey together as a lovely couple?" Austin asked as he held out his arm and Ally let out a small laugh.

"We shall." Ally said with a smile as she took Austin's arm. "How should we get to the practice room today Austin?" Ally asked in a fake silly accent.

"I don't know; perhaps skipping!?" Austin exclaimed with a smile in the same accent as Ally.

"Skipping it is." Ally said as she and Austin began to skip and sing as they walked to the practice room.

"Man those two are even weirder as a couple." Trish said to herself as she let out a small laugh...

* * *

Austin and Ally reached the practice room and like any other time they closed the door for more peace and quiet. Ally grabbed her song book and Austin sat down at the piano. They began to through ideas towards one another on what the song should be about.

Music began to fill the room as Austin started to play the piano in hopes of getting a tone. However for some reason he was having trouble and Ally came over and sat next to him. Soon enough the two began to get a rhythm together.

"This is awesome!" Ally exclaimed after about three hours.

"Tell me about and I know I couldn't have done it without you!" Austin exclaimed as he and Ally pulled into a kiss.

They pulled apart and sat back down and continued to come up with lyrics. Sadly they were taking a little longer then they wanted. In the middle of writing words down Austin decided they didn't work. He crossed them out and crumpled up the piece of paper.

He turned and noticed that Ally was sitting on the other side of the fosse ball table and smirk. Instantly Austin threw the paper ball at his girlfriend only to miss. Ally looked up and smiled at him; Austin gave her an innocent smile. He turned on the edge and slipped right off the piano bench.

The bench slid across the ground and he landed with a thud on the floor. Ally smirked at him and tried not to laugh. Austin just folded his hands and looked down in embarrassment. About a few minutes later Austin stood and he and Ally went back to the piano.

"Were finally finished!" Austin exclaimed as sunlight come through the windows. "This song is awesome!" Austin exclaimed again.

"Yup and the festible is in two hours we better get going!" Ally said as they began to walk out the doors. "Where do we go for it again?" Ally asked.

"Um we can look it up on the internet I forget." Austin said as Ally let out a small laugh as they walked into Sonic Boom.

"The internet? Really?" Ally asked with a look as she opened the door.

"Um...you know the place where people go online to look up things and shop -" Austin began only to be cut off by Ally.

"I know what the internet is!" Ally exclaimed as the two laughed; this was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**A/N - Rocker & Writers refrences lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 2 days till the season final :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Can You Keep A Secret? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally. Also Bold = Austin and Non-Bold = Ally for the song. So without having anything else to say please ENJOY chapter 10!:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

The festible was a lot different then either Austin or Ally thought it was going to be. There were millions of people from all over the world here; music was blasting; booths were set up and most importantly a stage was set in the center of all the park.

Austin could only smile as he looked at everything around him. They even ended up finding Jimmy at his own booth and they hung around there for a little while until they decided to check the rest of the place out. What the coolest thing about this festible was; they meet a lot of fans.

"Austin; are you excited to perform?" Ally asked as Austin nodded and wrapped his arm around her.

"You know it!" Austin exclaimed as Ally let out a small laugh. "And the best part about it is; you'll be up there with me!" Austin stated as Ally looked at him.

"What?" Ally asked with confusion.

"You're gonna perform with me; and were gonna sing the song we just wrote." Austin said once more with a smile.

Ally smiled as well and the two let out a small laugh. So far everything was going how they wanted and they never wanted it to end. Being a couple made everything better for them and the two couldn't wait to perform their first song together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

In fact they were going over towards the stage to check in and get ready. They were almost there when Dez and Trish walked over to them hand in hand. The four friends stopped and looked at one another; Dez and Trish instantly released hands and smiled at them.

"Hey guys." Dez said with a worried look.

"Hey Dez; hey Trish." Austin said as he looked at both his friends.

"Hey Austin; hey Ally." Trish said with a smile.

"Okay enough of the hey's we know you two are dating." Ally said as Austin nodded; Trish and Dez looked at them with shock.

"You do?" Trish asked as Ally nodded.

"Yes; and we figured since the way you changed the subject one me yesterday." Ally said as Trish nodded in understandment.

"So you're not mad at us?" Dez asked with hope as he grabbed Trish's hand.

"No were happy for you; I mean you're happy for us; so now it's our turn to be happy for you guys!" Austin exclaimed as they all cheered and high-fived.

The four friends began to walk towards the stage once more. When the group of friends arrived they meet up with Alex Johnson who is in charge of the whole festible. Trish had booked Austin two weeks ago and Alex was excited to have Austin to perform.

All of them made it to the back. Austin and Ally began to get ready to perform; no one knew that Ally was going to sing with Austin. By the time they were ready Selena Gomez had gotten done singing her new song Come & Get It. Austin and Ally were waiting at the entrance.

* * *

"...And now please welcome overnight internet sensation Austin Moon!" The announcer yelled as everyone cheered and Austin came on stage.

"Hello Miami!" Austin yelled as everyone cheered again. "Thanks for coming out; and now I'm gonna sing a new song me and my partner Ally wrote!" Austin said with a smile. "But first I would like to say I'll be singing with Ally!" Austin yelled as everyone cheered as the music started.

_Whoa-uh-oh_  
**_It's always a good time_**  
_Whoa-uh-oh_  
**_It's always a good time_**

**_Woke up on the right side of the bed_**  
**_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_**  
**_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_**  
**_'Cause it's always a good time_**

**_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_**  
**_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_**  
**_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_**  
**_'Cause it's always a good time_**

**_Good morning and good night_**  
_I wake up at twilight_  
**_It's gonna be alright_**  
**_We don't even have to try_**  
**_It's always a good time (Whooo)_**

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
**_It's always a good time_**  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
**_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

**_Good morning and good night_**  
_I wake up at twilight_  
**_It's gonna be alright_**  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_**  
_It's always a good time_  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_**  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
**_It's always a good time_**  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
**_We don't even have to try,_**  
**_It's always a good time._**

_Doesn't matter when_  
**_It's always a good time then_**  
_Doesn't matter where_  
**_It's always a good time there_**

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
**_It's always a good time_**  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
**_We don't even have to try,_**  
**_It's always a good time_**

**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_**  
_It's always a good time_  
**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_**  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

Austin and Ally finished the song(1) and the crowd instantly burst in applause. The couple hugged and walked off the stage. As soon as they made it back behind the curtains Austin lifted Ally and spinned her around. Both of them giggled and pulled into a kiss. Trish and Dez came up to them as well.

"That was awesome you guys!" Trish exclaimed as she and Dez clapped their hands together.

"It was AMAZING!" Dez exclaimed putting more expression on the word "amazing".

"Thanks guys." Ally said with a smile.

"You know what this calls for?" Austin asked as Ally shook her head; he held his arms out. "Group hug!" Austin called with a smile.

The four friends pulled into a group hug and laughed like they always did. This was why they made such great friends; no one understood them better than they did. If they weren't friends; none of them would know what to do. Life was really perfect for all of them; and they loved it.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" A voice shouted in anger; the group pulled away; turned around and saw Chuck standing in front of them...

* * *

**A/N - Aw...great chapter! And Cliffy! Why do you think Chuck is mad? Anyway thanks for reading please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**1 - I do not own Good Time (Owl City & Carly Ray Jepson) do!**

**P.S - Austin & Ally Season Finale On Tomorrow At 8/7c...**


	11. Chapter 11

Can You Keep A Secret? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) This chapter is kind of short but I still hope you like it anyway. As normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Chuck?" Austin asked with confusion as Chuck came storming up towards them. "What's going on? And why are you covered in chili?" Austin asked.

"Oh don't act all innocent blondie!" Chuck exclaimed with anger. "I know you did this!" Chuck yelled again as he pointed to himself.

"Look I didn't do anything; I'm not even a fan of chili." Austin said with a confused look still.

"Chuck there has to be some explanation; Austin would never do that to someone." Ally said as Trish nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah; like how he wouldn't try to help break me and Didi up last time?" Chuck asked with hurt as he stepped closer to Austin.

"That was only because Dez asked me to help him." Austin stated with a look.

"Oh so if Dez told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Chuck asked as Austin shook his head.

"Chuck has a point." Ally said as everyone turned their heads and sent her looks.

"Ally; your supposed to be on my side!" Austin whined as Ally let out a small laugh.

"Sorry but it's true; you shouldn't have tried to help Dez last time; I kept trying to tell you that." Ally said with an innocent smile.

"You're gonna pay blondie; you're gonna pay." Chuck said as he began to back away and disappear around the corner.

"Should I be worried?" Austin asked as Ally nodded. "Where's Dez anyway he was here with us?" Austin asked as he looked around.

"Who knows; Dez's a goof." Trish said as Austin and Ally looked at her.

"He's your boyfriend." Ally stated as Austin let out a small laugh at the look on Ally's voice.

"Your point?" Trish asked; the three just burst into a laughing fit.

* * *

"I did your work for you are you happy now!?" Chuck asked as he meet up with Dez.

"Yes." Dez said as Chuck rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Dez. "Look I know your not found of mt dating your sister but thank you." Chuck said.

"For what?" Dez asked with confusion.

"For giving us a chance; and for letting me yell at blondie; I've been wanting to do that." Chuck said with a laugh.

"No problem." Dez said as he stopped Chuck. "But if you ever hurt my sister I will make sure you regret it; understood?" Dez asked with a smile.

"Of course." Chuck said; the now two friends laughed and began to walk home.

* * *

"Ally why can't you tell me?" Austin asked as they made their way back to Sonic Boom. "You found out my secret." Austin added with a pouty face.

"Because Austin there's a reason it's locked in the box." Ally said as she opened the door and entered the store.

"So you can know my secretes but I can't know yours?" Austin asked as they began to walk up the steps to their practice room.

"That's how it works." Ally said with a small laugh.

"Oh come on!" Austin cried out as they entered the room. "Please!?" Austin begged which only made Ally laugh.

"Nope and you'll never find the key for the box anyway." Ally said with a smirk as she sat down on the piano.

"Ugh this is so unfair!" Austin said as he crossed his arms and joined Ally on the bench.

"Come one; let's work on a new song." Ally said as Austin looked at her.

"Can' we take a break?" Austin asked as he stood up and at on one of the chairs that was in the practice room.

"Fine we can take a break; I need to go see my dad anyway and tell him were dating." Ally said as Austin nodded and watched her leave.

"Why does she have to be perfect no matter what she does?" Austin asked himself as he looked over at the piano; he noticed a small key on the floor...

* * *

**A/N - Hm...cliffy! What do you think Austin will do? Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - The season finale of Austin & Ally is on tonight at 8/7c :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Can You Keep A Secret? - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve. Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally. I will let you know that this is the last chapter for this story so please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Austin moved from where he was sitting and walked over to the piano. He bent down and picked up the small key that had been lying on the floor. The key was small; and it was in the shape of a heart and it had red diamonds all over it. But the weirdest part was on it was carved _A&A_.

He studied the kept for a bit more before he began to look around the room. That was when he noticed the small box sitting on the shelf that Ally had. Austin walked over to the box and took another look at it. What questioned him was the heart shaped look.

Once more he looked at the key and then at the lock. Something click that instant and before Austin knew what he was doing he grabbed the box and placed the key into the small lock. Weirdly it fit and it popped open when he turned the key.

Inside the box were papers; and a bunch of them. Austin was even more confused; why would Ally be worried about someone looking at papers? So to get some answers Austin began to move the papers and once he did; he grabbed one. He was shock at what the paper had said...

_I still think about you at night when I'm alone. I'll never stop picturing your smile and your laugh. - Austin_

It all made sense to him now. This was one of the note's Austin had written Ally after they had stopped dating. Looking once more Austin grabbed a few another notes and pulled another one opened.

_There's no way I can make it without you - Austin_

Austin smiled; it was nice to know that Ally had kept every single note he had sent her. Even the card from the flowers he got her was in here; it made him feel happy. Ally was never over him when they stopped dating the first time and he was celebrating.

They were best friends/partners and now boyfriend and girlfriend. Life couldn't get better then this and Austin was interrupted when he heard footsteps. He placed the notes inside the box; closed it; locked it; placed it back; sat the key on the recording table; and sat back down on the chair.

There was no way he was going to let anyone catch him looking at Ally's secrets; he didn't want to ruin things already.

* * *

Ally looked at Trish as the two friends began to walk up towards the practice room. She had left Austin by himself when she went to go find her father. The truth was; she didn't go find her father; she wanted to find Trish. And find an excuse to leave her key lying on the floor.

"Did you find your dad?" Austin asked as soon as she and Trish entered the room.

"Yup were good now!" Ally exclaimed as she smiled at Austin.

"Guess who's the best manager ever!?" Trish asked as she held her hands up and smiled.

"Um...you?" Austin asked with a confused look that made Ally laugh.

"Yup because I got you and Ally a gig on Friday!" Trish exclaimed with a smile.

"Awesome!" Austin and Ally exclaimed together as Austin stood and pulled Ally into a hug.

"I think this calls for a celebration. "Austin said as he winked at Ally; which made her laugh again.

"Austin Monica Moon are you asking me out on our second first date?" Ally asked with a smile; Austin nodded.

"Why yes I am!" Austin said as he pulled Ally into a kiss.

"Ugh get a room." Trish said as she began to walk out the door of the practice room.

"WE WERE HERE FIRST!" Austin yelled after Trish as Ally laughed.

"Come on let's go!" Ally said as she grabbed Austin's hand and began to drag him out of the room.

Austin smiled; having Ally as his girlfriend was the best thing in the world. And all he could do was smile the entire time they walked to the food court. When they arrived they meet up with Trish who left before them and Dez who arrived five minutes later.

"Guys I need to say something…." Austin said as everyone looked at him.

"Yes?" Trish asked with wounder.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever have!" Austin said with a smile.

"Aw thanks!" Ally, Trish, and Dez all said at the same time.

"Oh Dez sorry you didn't get your revenge on Chuck." Trish said as Dez wrapped and arm around her.

"I wouldn't say I didn't." Dez said as everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked as he took a drink of his smoothie.

"Three…two…one!" Dez exclaimed as there was a loud explosion and a scream. Chuck came running into the food court covered in chili.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Chuck yelled with full anger.

They all just laughed…

* * *

**A/N - Well you finally know everyone's secrets. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Thanks so much for all your reviews and for everyone who read this; you guys made this story a success THANKS SO MUCH!:)**

**P.S.S - Did anyone see the season finale!? It was AMAZING! If you did let me know what you think in your reviews :)**


End file.
